


3 - A Cold Comfort

by Oronir_Caragai



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Bondage, Kinktober, M/M, Sensory Deprivation, Temperature Play, fluff ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 14:50:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16177328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oronir_Caragai/pseuds/Oronir_Caragai
Summary: Gladio tries to help Ignis relax with some sexy times, and part way through Ignis decides it isn't exactly what he wants.





	3 - A Cold Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober prompts were temperature play and sensory deprivation.

Gladio knew the best way to help Ignis to relax, and Ignis allowed him to take care of him. Each of Gladio's little touches as he prepped Ignis were gentle, from his calloused fingertips carefully removing his glasses, to his careful placing of Ignis in his bed. 

Gladio always took Ignis' sight first, enjoying how sensitive he became without it. He placed the silken blindfold over his lover's face, and a gentle kiss to his lips. Ignis inhaled while Gladio was close, a small smirk on his lips. 

"I love you, Gladio."

"I love you too, baby. Arms up for me." 

Ignis wiggled down, placing his head against the pillows, and raising his arms above him. He felt soft lined cuffs fastened around his wrists, the chain between them keeping his arms to the headboard. His arms were long enough that they were outstretched, but not taut. Not uncomfortable. Gladio was being gentle to him tonight. 

Ignis parted his legs for Gladio the moment he felt his weight shift from the bed. He knew where he was headed next. He heard Gladio chuckle as he felt his fingertip trail down his long leg, leaving goosebumps in it's wake. He felt a similar cuff to the one around his wrist get fastened around his ankle. He held still until his other ankle was fastened similarly, the under-bed fixture still being one of the best purchases they had made as a couple. 

Ignis felt hot breath, and a kiss to just above one of the cuffs. He remained quiet, only his breathing to keep him. He knew it was all he would have soon, anyway. 

His head turned toward Gladio as he felt his weight return to the bed. A finger tipped his chin up, and lips pressed against his own. He purred against Gladio, and took his bottom lip into his mouth momentarily while he had the chance. 

"Tape, baby? Or ball?" 

"Tape, please. I don't much feel like having my mouth propped open." 

He heard the bedside table drawer open, and the peeling, stretching noise of the self adhesive tape being pulled away from the roll. He lifted his head to assist Gladio as he wrapped enough around his head to cover his mouth sufficiently. 

"Test?" Gladio asked, and Ignis responded a muffled word. Their safe word for the evening. Chocobo. Gladio leaned, and pressed a kiss to the top of the tape. Ignis cooed happily behind it, and wiggled back into the bed. 

"Y'know, I'd mummify you in this shit if I didn't like touching your body so much."  
Gladio heard another purr from beneath the tape, and chuckled. "Okay. Ready for the earplugs?" 

Ignis nodded in response, and heard Gladio pop the case for them open. He felt his weight shift close, then lips on his ear. Gladio placed a gentle kiss to his earlobe, and whispered into his ear. 

"I love you, Ignis." He placed the earplug into his ear, and gently tapped Ignis on the jaw for him to turn his head. He did, and he pressed another kiss to the other ear. "I love you so fucking much." He placed the other earplug in, and sat up from his love.  
Now, to test. "Hey, baby? I'm gonna go drink the last of the Ebony." 

Not a budge. He knew Ignis couldn't hear. He moved from the bed, and watched Ignis' face move as he felt his weight shift. He smiled appreciatively at the man before him. 

"Fuck, I love him..." He slipped out of the bedroom, to the kitchen. He retrieved a bowl, and filled it with ice. When he returned, he saw Ignis fidgeting slightly in his bindings. He sat on the bed and placed his hand on Ignis' abdomen for him to know he was there. He took an ice cube between two fingers, and placed it into Ignis' navel. He chuckled as Ignis bucked up against his bindings, and made a muffled noise. "What's wrong, baby?" He teased, knowing full well Ignis wouldn't respond. He moved to settle between his legs, and dip his mouth to his navel. 

He placed his lips on either side, and sucked up the liquid from his navel. Ignis purred beneath him. Gladio ran his hands up his sides, worshipping him. He pressed kisses to his taut abs, before resting his head on his stomach. He glanced up, and saw Ignis' head tilting down to him. He raised himself up, and pressed a kiss to the tape over Ignis' mouth. Gladio tapped his fingertip twice to the tape, and glanced to Ignis' hand. Ignis tapped his finger twice in response. A quick check between them to make sure he was okay.

Gladio slipped himself back down, pressing suckling kisses along the way, and stopping at his chest. He took another piece of ice from the bowel and swirled it around Ignis' nipple. He heard a quiet gasp behind Ignis' gag, and glanced up to check on him. He watched Ignis' fingers flex in pleasure, and lowered his lips to tease his opposite nipple. Ignis whimpered beneath him at the opposing sensitivities. 

Gladio nipped gently at Ignis' nipple, before coming up. He smiled at the flush over Ignis' cheeks. He tapped his finger on Ignis' stomach twice. 

Ignis tapped back once in response. 

Without hesitation, Gladio sat up, and gently pulled one of the earplugs out. 

"You alright, baby?" Ignis shook his head, and Gladio leaned to remove the other earplug. "Okay, I've got you. I'm here, Iggy." He rubbed a gentle hand over Ignis' chest, and snuggled down against him. He pressed a kiss to his forehead, then another to the side of the tape along his cheek. "What do you want removed?" Gladio pressed a finger to the tape, and Ignis shook his head. He tugged at his legs, and Gladio nodded understandingly, despite Ignis not being able to see him.

"Okay, Iggy, just a second." Gladio shifted to the foot of the bed, and quickly unlatched the bindings around Ignis' ankles. He watched Ignis pull his legs together, and roll on to his side as much as he could with his wrists bound. Gladio realized what he wanted from the change in position. "Ohhh, okay. Coming." 

Gladio moved the bowl of ice to the nightstand as he returned to his position at the head of the bed. He detached one of the cuffs, reattaching it around Ignis' wrist in front of him. Ignis rolled to snuggle up against him, placing his face against his pec. He ran his fingertips over Gladio's abs, and let out a contented sounding sigh. 

Gladio wrapped his strong arms around him, and held him close. He tilted his head down to press kisses into his hair. 

"Can I take your gag off, baby?" Ignis huffed quietly through his nostrils, and raised his head up for Gladio to unwind the tape from his head. He placed a quick kiss on Ignis' lips as they were revealed. "There we go."

"I'm sorry, Gladio, I-"

"Nope, no apologies or the tape is going back on." Ignis' lips remained parted for a moment, before he smiled slightly, and settled his head back against Gladio. "You never have to apologize for wanting to stop, Iggy. It's why I always check on you." Gladio rubbed a hand over Ignis' bare back. 

"Thank you, Gladio." 

"You're welcome, Iggy. I love you." 

"I love you too." 

"Buuuuut...I might sneak down and cuff your ankles together so you can't sneak out of bed." 

Ignis snorted a little giggle, and nuzzled into Gladio's chest. 

"I wouldn't mind so much." 

Gladio glanced down at the cuffs at the foot of the bed, and shook his head. 

"Nah. You're too cute snuggled up like this to move. Maybe next time." He drew circles on Ignis' back with his fingertips, and heard him let out a relaxed sigh, the tension finally releasing from his shoulders. 

"Thank you, Gladio. This is exactly what I needed."

"Any time."


End file.
